Libra
by Endestprana
Summary: Stormy intakes..., bleed through the tears, I called out but to no avail...


" _ **What I saw from all of those angers were your sadness..., nothing less..., nothing more..."**_

A stand. You claimed you've overcome everything, the hardest part of life, pursuing something you wouldn't even dare to dream of ever getting your hand on. You shouted at the end of the world "Why did things have to turn out this way!?" and of course there will be no answer given back. You knew but you kept on doing that. You repeated and repeated it. All you had inside that hollow heart of yours was nothing more than sorrow. No trace of happiness left.

I saw the future of yours as if I was watching a drama in the TV. So many unneeded scenes involved in your progression towards the end. _"Why would you need to try to throw away your life if in the next moment you would instead beg for salvation?" "Don't you think that was a move of hypocrite?"_

You tried for another path. You pushed forward this time, avoiding falling in despair and moved on. Moved so fast that you instead forgot how to love. You forgot how to care, how to relate. You forgot about how to be a _'human'_. You gained something in turn for losing something. Something important. Really really important.

And things fell. Everything's crumbled. You headed aimlessly towards your end. You slowly lose all feeling inside your heart. Your broken heart. Your shattered heart. Not even a smile from the goddess could save you anymore. Because all that you want that time was an end. End of everything. And thus, you got what you wanted. _"Let me end this stupid life of mine!"_

However, seemed like things weren't so easy for you. All white was everything that your eyes showed when you finally opened them. _"Where am I?"_ thought yourself, seemingly trying to figure out what had just happened right after you threw yourself from such a tall building before. There, after what looked like an eternity, you saw a brick of light. You quickly focused your sight onto that small orb. Slowly it turned into a gate. And someone came out from that very gate...

"Is this what you want?"

"I don't need another chance!"

"But..."

"No buts! It's always the same! I will always make the same mistake over and over again, hurting you more and more...! I can't take it anymore, Riko!"

"Yoshiko-chan..."

"And I don't even have the power to snap at that name anymore... Hah~ What a letdown..." Yoshiko smiled emotionlessly at her earlier remark

"So... would you rather never meet me at all...?" the tears were there, Riko knew but she couldn't help it

"..."

"I never blamed you for things that happened before, Yoshiko-chan..."

"... It didn't make things any better Riko... The guilt will never be washed away that easily..."

"THEN, Then what should I do, Yoshiko-chan!? Should I just kill myself like what you did!? WILL IT SOLVE OUR PROBLEM! WILL US BE HAPPY!? WILL YOU!? WILL I!?"

"...Riko..."

"ANSWER ME, YOSHIKO-CHAN!"

The exhausted legs gave up and Riko surely fell on her knees. Her heart was filled with so much sadness she didn't even have any energy to repel the hands that quickly reached to her, avoiding her face to meet the floor.

"It's not our fate to be together, Riko..."

"I'm hearing things!"

"You can't deny it anymore, Riko. I tried everything... We..., tried everything..."

"No, we're not! We haven't try everything, Yoshiko-chan! There must be a way out there for us!"

"Riko... please understand..."

"Why would I listen to such a hollow words from a woman you gave up so unsightly like you!?"

"Riko..., don't make this more difficult..."

"... Maybe it's like what you've said, Yoshiko-chan. Maybe it's just we're not meant to be with each other. It was stupid of us to be struggling like this. It was stupid of me to be hoping for a miracle one-sidedly..."

"Riko..."

"It must be better for us to go our separate way..."

Riko said the words as she held the red string connecting both of her and Yoshiko. She shed her last teardrop, and cut the string, losing the wings on her back in the process. It was time for another reset...

In the corner of the class, the girl was still looking at the last page from her book. Her face was still on the previous expression, mad. _"Why would things turned out this way?!"_ And as she was still indulged herself on the book, another girl came through the door heading towards her...

"Ayumu..., what are you doing there...?" the black-haired girl asked the sitting golden eyes

'Ah, Secchan... No, I was just reading this book. The ending was just too sad. And vexing, too."

"It's so like you to be mad over a book. What story this time?"

"A romance that never met a happy ending..."

Setsuna went her way and finally seat herself beside the golden eyes, patting her hand on the latter head, telling her that it's just a story in a book. Ayumu still looked dissatisfied but Setsuna just smiled towards the visible frustration on her friend's face.

"Secchan..."

"Yes...?"

"Will you keep your promise...?"

"Hmmm..., which one?"

"The one that you would make this world overflowing with love..."

"Ah, that one. Of course, Ayumu. Besides, I was the one who dragged you into this school idol business, after all. I promise I will never let you down, Ayumu! But you must also fulfill your promise with me, okay?"

"Hehehe~ Don't worry! I will make this world full of smiles, enough that there will be no sadness anymore."

"That's my Ayumu...!" Setsuna smiled brightly

The two hearts were still on the tip of the iceberg. None to their knowledge about the thorny road they must took on their trip to fulfill their dreams. But somewhere in their hearts, they knew..., they knew that if they're together they will surely reach that place. 'That place', the pinnacle of school idol...


End file.
